Letters
by matsukanishi09
Summary: He had always kept those letters, those letters she never had the chance to read... until later. KiriSaku. Written for iu fanfiction's 26th challenge prompt: I'm sorry it took me so long to come around.


**Note: The phrases or words in parentheses have been crossed out. All standard disclaimers apply. :)**

**-o-**

_**August 13, 1995**_

_Dear Sakuno-chan,_

_I am currently eating your strawberry lollipop and it's really (__delichus__delishus)__ tasty! Haha!_

_I told you that you shouldn't have forgotten those cookies! Hmph! It's your fault that I got your candy! It was payback! Bleh!_

_You're not mad at me, are you?_

…

_I'll (__y__bye)__ buy you a new lollipop tomorrow! I'll even marry you with the lollipop! I know that rings make you itch. _

_Please, just don't be angry with me._

_Your friend,_

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**September 25, 1998**_

_Dear Sakuno-chan,_

_I'm finally eight years old! The cake was good but Marui ate most of it, Sakuno-chan! But I beat him to a pulp afterwards. He deserved it. You and obaa-chan made that cake for me._

_By the way, kaa-chan gave me new tennis shoes! They're cool! I like tennis!_

_You'll be turning seven soon, ne? I'm good at math now and I know that I'm a year older than you. That means you should respect me and call me Akaya-nii-chan, okay?_

_You never had a brother before, ne? I'm your brother now and I'll protect you, Sakuno-chan! Hehe!_

_But, ano, can you ask more cake from obaa-chan? I really liked it._

_Your nii-chan,_

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**March 2, 1999**_

_Sakuno-chan,_

_(That's not what it looked like.)_

_(He deserved it; he called you an ugly, pig-tailed girl. I should've)_

_(I couldn't remember it, at all. Sakuno-chan, it wasn't me)_

_I'm sorry for scaring you. Please tell me you don't hate me._

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**March 5, 1999**_

_Sakuno-chan,_

_They started calling me demon. I-I just punched Ginji-baka, ne? Ne? Well, yes, he had a nosebleed and I kicked him, but—_

_Sakuno-chan, you don't believe them, ne?_

_Please tell me that you believe me…_

_I'm not a demon. I'M NOT A DEMON!_

_**-o-**_

_**October 29, 2000**_

_Sakuno-chan,_

_You haven't been replying to my letters anymore. I know that you don't believe them. I know you do._

_But please, don't leave me. Please, Sakuno-chan, don't leave Kanegawa._

_I'll write to obaa-chan and tell her not to go to Tokyo! You can stay with us here! Kaa-chan likes you, too!_

_You would like that! Right, Sakuno-chan? I'm your nii-chan, after all!_

_Please tell me I'm still your friend. It's too hard without Sakuno-chan._

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**January 14, 2001**_

_Sakuno-chan,_

_You left me._

_By the way, happy birthday._

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**July 23, 2003**_

_Sakuno,_

_Hell. I haven't done this in a long time. I haven't even seen you in a long time._

_I don't know why I'm writing to you. I should be angry with you for leaving me like that. I thought that you would understand that I never wanted to be that… that… __**thing. **__But you believed them instead of believing me, Sakuno-chan._

_By the way, I'm entering my second year here at Rikkaidai. Yeah, I'm still at Kanagawa and Marui-senpai (Yes, he's my senpai now) is with me. I'm planning on entering the tennis team, that guy Sanada told me that I had potential and Marui-senpai keeps on telling me to do it (he's on the tennis team)._

_I'll probably not send this to you. There's no need, anyway. I'm still angry, though. Nothing has changed._

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**December 5, 2003**_

_Sakuno,_

_Heh. So you're studying at Seigaku? We'll be battling them next. But of course, I'm sure we'll win._

_I made it to the regular line-up. Sanada-fukubuchou and Yanagi-senpai told me that my type of play was what made me special. They treated me like an equal. Are you happy for me, Sakuno?_

_The regulars at Rikkai know about Devil Akaya (they call him that, why not?) and they like it if he's the one playing. I can't remember afterwards, though, but it's okay since I still win. That's what counts, ne?_

_By the way, Marui-senpai says hi. He saw my previous letter and told me to make this one and mail it. But, I'll never send this to you._

_They accepted Devil Akaya, Sakuno. Tch. I hoped you did the same._

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**March 18, 2004**_

_Sakuno,_

_You were there. I saw you and Devil Akaya saw you, too. When I was playing, you were beside that loud fan of that Echizen brat and you're eyes opened wide. I wouldn't blame you; we haven't seen each other for years._

_That and the first side of me you see is Devil Akaya._

_I thought you had erased me from your memory though. That is why when you came behind me after I lost to that stupid Fuji, I was really surprised._

_Thanks for the Ponta, by the way. I drank it even if I never liked the taste._

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**September 4, 2004**_

_Ryuuzaki,_

_Surprised? Well, it seemed you like being called this way. Che._

_I saw you with that brat today. I was about to call you, too (__and that stupid kid who is even smaller than you) __and invite you for ramen. But it seemed you had other plans. With him._

_Fuck. I miss you, okay?_

_I'm not angry anymore, either. Please, come back to me, Sakuno._

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**December 25, 2004**_

_Sakuno-chan,_

_Today's a good time! Thanks for coming by! I never knew you still stayed at Kanagawa for the holidays and that visit with obaa-chan (I suddenly realized that she was Seigaku tennis club's coach) really surprised me!_

_Hell, even Oyaji and Kaa-san were surprised!_

_I see that you still are my shy Sakuno-chan. It feels nice to have you by my side again. The cookies were delicious, by the way!_

_(Love)__ Merry Christmas,_

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**January 1, 2005**_

_Sakuno,_

_So, you like Echizen, eh? I should've seen it. You blush and stutter around him. You've only done that around Yukimura-buchou when you were freaking FIVE._

_Why don't you stutter and blush around me, Sakuno?_

_Forget that. Good luck with the brat, though._

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**March 20, 2007**_

_Sakuno!_

_You shouldn't have done that! You shouldn't have gone between us! Hell, even Devil Akaya wants to rip off your head now for your stupidity!_

_Why do you protect him? He isn't worth it! He doesn't love you, damnit! Even Devil Akaya will have more feelings for you than that sick old brat who only loves his tennis ball and his Fila cap!_

_We're gonna take care of him! He was the one who crushed your heart! Why do you take his side! I don't get it! Now you're stuck in that stupid white bed with a ghastly bruise on your face that was meant to be on his!_

…

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I-mean it. It was my instinct. Devil Akaya just-. I never-what to do-it was there, and you were fal-I can't control it-more._

_I -damnit. Shit, I cried on the paper. Now, you can't read it._

_I'm sorry._

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**March 25, 2007**_

_Hey,_

_I knew that I didn't deserve that smile. I don't know why I never believed in you when we were little. You always believed in me._

_I'll protect you, Sakuno. I'll protect you with my life._

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**November 19, 2009**_

_Sakuno,_

_(I'm sorry! Ididn't mean it!)_

_(That kiss was an accident, I)_

_(Yes, I kissed you but I'm sorry! I couldn't help it; you're tempting me every single time)_

_(Shit! Not this again!)_

_I'm not sorry about earlier. Please know that I kissed you because I wanted to, Sakuno-chan._

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

_**January 14, 2014**_

_Sakuno,_

_I finally found the courage to finally send you a letter. It had been so long since I wrote a new one and I just can't think of any possible gift for our anniversary and your birthday. Just, open the box, okay?_

_I love you._

_Yours,_

_Akaya._

_**-o-**_

Sakuno fingered the letter that was currently on her hand. She unconsciously smiled and remembered that it was the first time he ever said it to her. Even though it was through pen, she already knew the sincerity behind his words and it was all that she needed.

The letter came with a shoebox, old and worn out. It was the box of his very first tennis shoes, a present he received when he turned eight. With a smile, Sakuno pulled the lid from the box and a surprised gasp escaped from her lips.

Piled inside were pieces of paper as old and worn out as his box. Some were even crumpled, torn out from notebooks, while the others were now crisp and yellow from old age. She scooped down everything and scanned the dates, wanting to read them in the order he made them.

Tears streamed down her face as she continued. Memories of their haunted childhood and their blossoming love overwhelmed her. These were the things that he never said to her, the unspoken hurt and adoration that he had for years. Sakuno sobbed and read on, careful not to blotch the letters Akaya had kept from her all this time.

"A-Akaya…" She was about to place them all back to the shoebox when she gasped again.

Lying at the bottom was a strawberry lollipop, bigger than the one that he actually stole a few years back. Sakuno took it from the box and inhaled its sweet smell, eyes widening as she realized its meaning.

"So, do you like it?" Akaya stood by the door, smiling at the flustered Sakuno on the living room.

"I-Is this?" She was as red as the lollipop, unsure if her assumption was correct. "A-Akaya-kun, i-is this—?"

Akaya grinned wider and nodded. Sakuno threw herself to him and locked herself in his embrace. Stutters of "Yes!" were heard amongst ragged breath throughout the hall and she kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Akaya merely laughed as she rained butterfly kisses on his face.

Akaya looked at her with a smug grin and Sakuno could only stare at him in curiosity. He grabbed the lollipop and took a bite, receiving a pout from his beloved lover.

"Mou, Akaya!" He smiled wider at her blush. "W-What is it?"

"It's nothing." He swooped down, whispered something and she met him halfway, sealing their engagement with a kiss.

"_You just stuttered and blushed, that's all."_


End file.
